The End
by Frederick Palmer
Summary: hola a todos mi nombre como escritor es Frederick esta es una de mis tantos fanfictions que he escrito y pues espero que les guste, este fic tiene de todo, misterios, secretos, acción, amor, etcétera, dejen sus reviews ya que me gustaria saber su opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**1° CAPÍTULO: "La memoria regresa"**

**Era un 1° de septiembre, Harry, Ron y Hermione iban en el tren de camino a Hogwarts.**

**Estaban buscando un lugar donde sentarse, cuando por fin lo encontraron en el último vagón del tren, donde estaban dos personas ya en el, había un chico de cara redonda y una chica rubia con aire de despistada.**

**-Hola, Harry-dijo Luna Lovegood-Ron, Hermione ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?**

**-Nada fuera de lo normal-dijo el pelirrojo-mi familia y yo fuimos otra vez a Egipto a visitar a Bill.**

**-Trabaja en Gringotts ¿verdad?-dijo Luna sin dejar de verlo.**

**-Si ¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Mi padre dice, que los de Gringotts-susurro Luna -excavaron en las pirámides de los faraones y les robaron todos sus tesoros, por eso tienen mucho dinero.**

**Ron se le quedó viendo, Hermione se puso a leer un libro, para no tener que poner atención a las absurdas historias de Luna y Harry se sentó a un lado de Neville que traía su Mimbulus Mimbletonia, pero ahora estaba más grande que nunca.**

**-¿Esa es tu Mimbulus Mimbletonia? Neville-preguntó el ojos verdes.**

**-Si-dijo sonriendo-ha crecido mucho ¿verdad?**

**-Si-dijo Harry a la vez que observaba a la gigantesca planta-demasiado.**

**El camino de regreso a Hogwarts fue algo interesante, Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron a hablar sobre quiddicht, Hermione leía un libro titulado "¿Cómo hacer que se callen las personas de mentes abiertas?" lo cual a Luna no le cayó ni en gracia y se puso a leer el Quisquilloso al revés y sacó una especie de nariz de payaso y se la coloco en su misma nariz, esto causo burlas de las personas que pasaban por ahí.**

**El tren se detuvo ya todos tenían puesta sus túnicas esperaban con ansias, el banquete, bueno al menos Ron.**

**Bajaron del tren y ahí esta un hombre grande, corpulento y tosco.**

**-¿Todo bien chicos?-preguntó Hagrid.**

**Y al ver que asentían dijo:**

**-Bien-el guardabosques se dirigió hacia la puerta del tren y gritó-los de primer año por aquí por favor.**

**Hagrid iba subiendo poco a poco a los estudiantes del primer curso a las balsas y ya habiéndolos subido a todos, Hagrid fue el último en subir a la balsa y se perdió de vista en el oscuro lago.**

**Harry y sus amigos se subieron a una carretilla, para llegar al colegio.**

**Ya habiendo llegado a la entrada del castillo, se bajaron de la carretilla que era tirada por thestrals y se disponían a entrar pero algo los detuvo:**

**-Potter, Potter Pipiripote-canturreaba Peeves.**

**-Cállate Peeves-le ordenó Harry-déjanos pasar.**

**-No lo creo Pipote-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-tienes que decir la contraseña.**

**-Yo te voy a dar tu contraseña-dijo Harry apuntándolo con la varita.**

**-Peeves-gritó una voz detrás de el-déjalos pasar.**

**Era la profesora McGonagall.**

**Peeves no se movió de su lugar.**

**-Vete Peeves-le ordenó la profesora McGonagall-no me hagas ir por el profesor Dumbledore.**

**Peeves hizo caso, pero no se fue así como así, primero le dijo varias palabrotas a la profesora McGonagall y para terminar le aventó un globo lleno de agua.**

**-AHHH!-exclamo la profesora McGonagall toda empapada-algún día, algún día ayudaré a Filch a deshacerse de ese poltergeist.**

**El trío y sus otros dos amigos se fueron directo al Gran Comedor a sus respectivas mesas.**

**Harry estaba hablando con Ron y Hermione acerca de los ataques recientes en el mundo mágico, cuando es interrumpido por un sonido.**

**El profesor Dumbledore se había puesto de pie con una copa de vidrio y una cuchara en la mano, Harry supuso que hizo eso para que todos le pusieran atención.**

**-Ya que tengo su atención-dijo alegremente-tengo una noticia muy importante que darles.**

**Por todo el Gran Comedor empezaron a oírse muchos murmullos algunos decían "A lo mejor ya encarcelaron a todos los mortífagos" otros pensaban "Tal vez Voldemort esta muerto"**

**-No, no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort y sus seguidores-dijo Dumbledore serenamente-hoy me complace decirles que regresa al colegio un antiguo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Gilderoy Lockart-dijo sonriendo-que ha recuperado su memoria.**

**De la puerta que estaba atrás de la mesa de profesores sale un mago apuesto, de pelo rubio y una túnica color lila.**

**-Bienvenido, Gilderoy-dijo el director dándole un abrazo-bienvenido.**

**-Gracias profesor Dumbledore-dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.**

**-Toma asiento, por favor-le pidió el director-bien como les decía, el señor Filch me ha pedido que les diga que no deben entrar a la sección prohibida, ni al bosque prohibido, ya que es muy peligroso-Dumbledore respiró hondo y continuo-como ya saben el mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort ha vuelto por lo tanto, las idas al pueblo de Hogsmeade serán canceladas hasta nuevo aviso-dijo con tono despreocupante-ahora a comer.**

**Las cinco mesas del Gran Comedor se llenaron de la comida mas deliciosa y suculenta que puede existir.**

**Todos los alumnos se pusieron a comer la exquisita comida preparada por lo elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, hasta hartarse.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor después de hartarse de comer varias grajeas y tomado demasiado jugo de calabaza.**

**-Lockart regresó, que bueno-decía Hermione alegremente.**

**-S….si-dijo Ron, que al parecer seguía sintiéndose mal porque su varita fue la que hizo que Lockart perdiera la memoria.**

**-Pero no, nos va a enseñar nada-dijo Harry-se la va a pasar preguntándonos cosas sobre sus autobiografías.**

**-Y eso que importa, es tan guapo-decía Hermione.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Clase, clase estoy bien-decía el profesor Lockart con su deslumbrante sonrisa y con una túnica color turquesa-bien ahora quiero saber sino se han olvidado de su querido profesor-dijo sonriendo-por eso he traído un tipo de examen pero sobre: mi-Lockart agitó la varita e hizo que unos pergaminos volaran hasta los pupitres de sus alumnos-bien, tienen toda la hora para responder y ahora empiecen.**

**Después de terminada la prueba, Lockart recogió los exámenes y les dio una hojeada.**

**-Vaya, veo que la señorita Granger no me ha olvidado-dijo entusiasmado-diez puntos para Gryffindor.**

**En ese instante toca la campana.**

**-Quiero de tarea, para el miércoles un pergamino de-Lockart fingió pensar-todas las razones por las que extrañaron a su querido profesor.**

**Ya habiendo salido del aula, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar.**

**-Ves-dijo una Harry exasperado-te dije que se pasaría toda la clase hablando sobre el mismo.**

**-Y aparte-continuo Ron-nos encarga tarea sobre él.**

**-Yo ni loco haré ese ensayo-dijo Harry-o si tal vez si lo haga pero en vez de poner como título ¨¿Por qué extrañe a mi querido profesor?" pondré "Cien razones por las que Gilderoy Lockart debió quedarse en San Mungo" **

**Ron soltó una carcajada al oír eso último.**

**-No sean tan malos con él-dijo Hermione enfurecida-el pobrecito, se acaba de aliviar.**

**-"El pobrecito"-dijo Harry irritado-el nos intento borrar la memoria.**

**-Ya cállense, los dos-dijo Ron harto-se comportan como una pareja recién casada.**

**Al oír ese comentario, Harry y Hermione, se sonrojaron un poco.**

**El trío se dirigió al Gran Comedor, cenaron y decidieron irse a la sala común a hacer sus deberes.**

**-Bien, el único que nos encargo tarea el día de hoy fue Lockart-dijo bostezando Ron.**

**-Yo, no pienso hacer ese trabajo-dijo Harry enfadado.**

**-Harry por favor, tienes que hacerlo-dijo Hermione-sino Lockart te pondrá una mala calificación.**

**-Y a mi ¿Qué?-dijo el ojos verdes-no me importa.**

**-Por favor-dijo suplicándole Hermione-hazlo por mí.**

**Harry volteo a ver a Hermione y vio a una bella castaña, no se había dado cuenta pero Hermione se había vuelto muy hermosa.**

**Harry rápidamente desvió la mirada a su libro.**

**-¿Vas a hacer el trabajo?-preguntó.**

**-Esta bien lo haré-dijo el muchacho de pelo azabache-pero solamente porque tu me lo pediste.**

**Hermione le sonrió.**

**Harry y Ron se inventaron todas las razones de su trabajo, en cambio Hermione pensó cada una de ellas.**

**-Si creo que con esto basta-dijo Hermione-bien chicos es hora de irnos a la cama.**

**Hermione volteo y se topo con unos Harry y Ron dormidos, la castaña se dirigió a los dos, agitó la varita y dos cobertores aparecieron para tapar a sus amigos, pero hubo un trato especial para Harry, la castaña camino hacia el chico de ojos verdes y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se dirigió hacia su cuarto para descansar en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**-Ya levántense-decía Hermione-tenemos quince minutos para llegar a clase de Transformaciones.**

**-Cinco minutos más mamá-decía un Ron adormilado.**

**-¿Mamá?-dijo enfadada-yo te daré tu mamá ¡Aguamenti!**

**Un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia Ron.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el pelirrojo-pudiste haberme hablado.**

**-Te hable-contesto la castaña-ahora vístete porque tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a clase con la profesora McGonagall.**

**Hermione no se había dado cuenta pero Harry se había levantado por el ruido que hacían ella y el pelirrojo.**

**-Ahorita bajamos Hermione-dijo el ojos verdes, a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla-no nos tardamos nada.**

**Hermione algo roja salió de la habitación de los chicos.**

**Cinco minutos después los chicos ya estaban listos.**

**-Tengo ganas de unos buñuelos-decía Ron.**

**-No hay tiempo para pensar en comer, Ron-le dijo la castaña-es la primera clase de Transformaciones del trimestre.**

**-Bueno, bueno no desayunaremos-dijo el muchacho de pelo azabache.**

**-Bien-decía la profesora McGonagall que estaba frente del aula-primera clase del trimestre y no dejaré que reprueben esta asignatura-decía seria-este es el año en el que se prepararán para el ÉXTASIS, así que quiero que den todo de su parte-la profesora se empezó a pasear de un lado a otro-bien, este trimestre transformaremos a los metales en otros metales, así es el oro a plata, la plata a bronce, la plata a oro y el bronce a oro así que-la profesora McGonagall seguía caminando sin ver a sus alumnos-Finnigan me puedes hacer el favor de dejar de estar hablando con el señor Thomas.**

**Seamus se puso rojo como un tomate.**

**-Bien-continuo la profesora McGonagall-el hechizo es muy fácil, pero muy potente-la profesora camino hacía un armario cercano y sacó una cucharilla de plata, dio dos fuertes sacudidas a su varita y dijo-¡Orpla!-la cucharilla de plata se transformó en una de oro.**

**El salón aplaudió.**

**-Basta-ordenó la profesora McGonagall-bien ahora quiero que vayan al armario y saquen dos cucharillas de plata para cada uno y recuerden dos buenas agitadas a su varita y pronuncian ¡Orpla!**

**El aula se lleno de personas que decían ¡Orpla! A Harry y Ron no les salió el conjuro, en cambio a Hermione le salió al tercer intento.**

**-Bien hecho señorita Granger-la felicito la profesora McGonagall-diez puntos para Gryffindor.**

**La campana tocó era la hora de comer.**

**-Bien pueden salir, la tarea es que sigan practicando el hechizo-dijo la profesora McGonagall-que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2° CAPÍTULO: "El ataque"**

**Ya era miércoles por la mañana, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor.**

**-¿Qué clases tenemos el día de hoy?-dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que se pasaba un buñuelo a la boca.**

**-Pues hoy tenemos-dijo Hermione a la vez que revisaba su horario- Pociones con Snape, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Lockart.**

**-¿Todavía seguimos teniendo Pociones con los de Slytherin?-pregunto el ojos verdes.**

**-Si-respondió la castaña.**

**-Ah! Los odio-exclamó Ron-Snape siempre hace lo posible para favorecerlos.**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Weasley-dijo una voz detrás de Ron.**

**Atrás de ellos se encontraba el mismo Severus Snape.**

**-Yo…..yo-Ron no podía decir nada se había puesto nervioso.**

**-¿Tu qué?-dijo Snape arqueando las cejas y al ver que Ron no respondía solamente dijo-10 puntos menos Gryffindor.**

**Snape se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores y cuando iba a mitad del camino volteo y miró a Ron.**

**-Y que te quedé claro Weasley-dijo el profesor seriamente-que yo no favorezco a nadie.**

**-Eso fue aterrador-dijo Ron cinco minutos después de que se había ido Snape-me hubieran advertido que estaba atrás de mi.**

**-Nosotros, tampoco vimos cuando llego-se excusó Hermione.**

**-Bueno ya basta de discusiones-les dijo Harry a los dos.**

**-Si tienes razón-dijo Hermione-y será mejor que nos vayamos a clase de Pociones o Snape nos quitará mas puntos.**

**El trío se dirigió a las mazmorras del colegio, entraron al aula y vieron que algunos alumnos habían llegado, los tres se sentaron en una mesa que estaba casi al final del aula.**

**La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, el profesor Snape había llegado.**

**-Guarden, silencio-les ordeno-hoy veremos una poción llamada: "Sincerence"**

**Se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos por el aula.**

**-Silencio-dijo Snape seriamente-esta poción hace que la persona que la beba sea sincera por una hora y media-Snape se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-en estas dos horas ustedes darán su mayor esfuerzo, para que esta poción sea lo más aproximada a la que dice en su libro de texto ahora ¡Comiencen!**

**La clase fue un total fracaso para Harry, su libro de texto decía que su poción debía tener un color verde-oscuro, sin embargo su poción tenía un tipo color verde-limón.**

**-Olvidaste cortar tus raíces de abosfelo, Potter-dijo Snape sonriendo burlonamente-cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

**El timbre de salida toco.**

**-Salgan-les ordeno-dejen sus botellas de muestra en mi escritorio, incluyendo la tuya Potter.**

**Harry se dirigió al escritorio de Snape, dejo su poción a regañadientes y salio del aula.**

**Harry estaba tan enojado con Snape, que decidió saltarse la hora del almuerzo e ir a pasear.**

**Harry se recostó en un roble, se puso a contar las nubes que pasaban por el cielo azul y poco después se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Harry despertó media hora después, había sentido una sensación de peligro.**

**Se levantó, camino hacia el castillo y al dar vuelta en un pasillo escucho al profesor Flitwick que gritaba:**

**-Mortífagos, hay mortífagos en el castillo-y al dar la vuelta había desaparecido.**

**Harry corrió lo más rápido que podía, deseaba que nada malo le hubiera pasado a sus amigos, sobre todo a Hermione porque no había podido decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella.**

**Harry siguió corriendo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, allí era donde se libraba la batalla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El castillo estaba infestado de mortífagos, algunos miembros de la orden ya habían llegado y los jefes de las casas estaban también incluidos en la pelea.**

**Harry vio a sus dos amigos, ellos también estaban luchando.**

**Hermione peleaba contra Alecto Carrow, mientras tanto, Ron luchaba contra Lucius Malfoy.**

**-Vas a terminar, igual que tu padre Weasley-le decía Lucius a la vez que esquivaba el hechizo aturdidor que le había enviado Ron-terminaras igual de pobre que tu padre, les compraras a tus hijos libros de segunda mano y esperarás a ganarte el premio mayor en una rifa.**

**Ron estaba que hervía de rabia, no podía soportar que un Malfoy se burlará de su familia.**

**-¡Desmaius!-gritó Ron.**

**La varita de Lucius salió volando por los aires, Lucius intento cogerla pero no la pudo alcanzar.**

**-¡Accio! varita-dijo la voz de Ron.**

**La varita de Lucius fue a dar a manos de Ron.**

**-Dame mi varita, Weasley-ordeno Lucius.**

**-Nunca-dijo Ron sonriendo.**

**-¡Tarantallegra!-gritó una voz de mujer chiflada.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange había aparecido.**

**El hechizo, hizo que los pies de Ron empezaran a bailar por si solos.**

**Lucius Malfoy camino hacia Ron y le arrebató la varita de las manos.**

**-No te pedí ayuda, Bellatrix-le dijo Lucius-yo pude haberme encargado de el.**

**-Si claro-dijo riendo-un mocoso te arrebató tu varita de las manos, no podías hacer nada.**

**-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó Malfoy.**

**-No, no encontré nada-dijo Bellatrix algo angustiada-el señor tenebroso la necesita, Lucius.**

**-Si lo se-le respondió Malfoy nervioso-el piensa que Dumbledore no pudo haberse deshecho de ella así como así, después de todo era uno de sus mas preciados tesoros.**

**-El señor tenebroso-dijo Bellatrix aterrorizada-nos castigará por no haber conseguido alguna información sobre su paradero.**

**-Alecto-gritó Lucius-ya es hora de irnos deja a esa sangre-sucia.**

**Lucius y Bellatrix fueron los primeros en desaparecer, seguidos por Alecto y por los demás mortífagos.**

**-Alguien podría ayudarme-dijo Ron ya que todavía seguía bailando.**

**-¡Finite Incantatem!-dijo Hermione.**

**Ron dejo de bailar.**

**Los jefes de las casas pusieron en orden todo el Gran Comedor y dijeron que las clases de ese día seguirían.**

**-Ufff! Que desastre lo que paso en el Gran Comedor-dijo Lockart cuando impartía su clase.**

**-Señor ¿Dónde estaba? Cuando libraba la batalla en el Gran Comedor-pregunto Dean Thomas.**

**-Eh, este….pues…. que pena decirlo, pero estaba dormido-dijo sonriendo.**

**La clase fue lo mismo de siempre Lockart se pasaba todo el día hablando sobre sus grandes hazañas, que el trío sabía que no eran verdaderas.**

**-Se esta esforzando por dar una buena clase-decía Hermione cinco minutos después de salir del aula.**

**-Y yo me estoy esforzando por no vomitar en ella-dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-Ya basta los dos-dijo el chico de pelo azabache-no verían estar pensando en eso, en lo que si deberían estar pensando es en lo que los mortífagos quieren.**

**-Pues mira sabemos lo mismo que tu-dijo Ron.**

**-Lo único que dijo Bellatrix, fue que Voldemort-Ron se estremeció un poco-necesitaba esa "cosa", pero no dijo para que, pero por lo que sabemos esa "cosa" esta aquí en Hogwarts.**

**La tarde se pasó rápida para Harry, todo el día se la paso con sus dos amigos, aunque no pudo evitar ver lo hermosa que se veía Hermione.**

**-Harry-decía la castaña-¿me estas poniendo atención?**

**-Eh-dijo Harry-e…este….si….claro.**

**-A ver entonces dime ¿Qué estaba diciendo?**

**-Pues….decías que……me preguntaste ¿Qué si te estaba poniendo atención?-dijo el ojos verdes.**

**-Antes de eso-dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas-ash!! Hombres.**

**Y al decir esto salió de la sala común.**


	5. Chapter 5

**3° CAPÍTULO: "¿Simplemente amistad o simplemente amor?"**

**Era sábado por la mañana, era el único día en el que el trío se podía levantar tarde, claro que también estaba el domingo pero Hermione los levantaba temprano para que hicieran sus deberes.**

**Harry no pudo haber evitado pensar que Hermione, cada día se veía mas hermosa, todos los días tenía tan siquiera cinco minutos a solas con ella y este día, no era la excepción , podía durar mas tiempo juntos ya que Ron había salido a jugar quiddicht con Dean y Seamus.**

**-Hermione-dijo el ojos verdes.**

**-Dime-dijo la castaña.**

**-¿A ti te gusta alguien en estos momentos?-preguntó el chico de pelo azabache.**

**Hermione que estaba leyendo un libro, lo cerró y miro fijamente a los ojos de Harry.**

**-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-preguntó arqueando las cejas.**

**-No por nada-respondió Harry-simple curiosidad.**

**Harry se desilusiono un poco, pensó que a lo mejor no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Hermione.**

**-Pero a decir verdad-dijo la castaña-hay un chico que me gusta, pero creo que el no se ha dado cuenta de que existo-dijo algo triste.**

**-Pues no sabe de lo que se pierde-dijo el ojos verdes-eres una chica hermosa Hermione, muy hermosa.**

**-Gracias-dijo la castaña a la vez que se ruborizaba un poco.**

**Harry se fue acercando poco a poco a Hermione, hasta que solo los tenían separados unos centímetros, pero se vieron interrumpidos, el retrato de la Señora Gorda se había abierto.**

**-Te dije que ganaríamos-le decía Ron a Neville-eres muy bueno como golpeador.**

**-Gracias-dijo Neville-ahora quiero darme una ducha.**

**-Pero apúrate-dijo el pelirrojo-que después de ti voy yo.**

**Todo el resto de la semana, Harry pensaba a cada momento en la castaña, no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza, en todas sus clase en lugar de poner atención a los profesores se la pasaba viéndola a cada momento.**

**En clase de Pociones, estaban intentando perfeccionar la poción "Sincerence" pero Harry en lugar de añadir, un cuerno de unicornio a la poción, añadió un cuerno de dragón, esto causó que el aula se inundará de una especie de moho.**

**-Salgan-ordenó Snape-veinte puntos menos Gryffindor.**

**-Harry te sientes bien-preguntó Hermione, cinco minutos después de la clase.**

**-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Harry.**

**-Pues porque últimamente has estado un poco distraído-dijo la castaña.**

**-Si-coincidió el pelirrojo-deberías descansar.**

**-Ron tiene razón-exclamó la castaña-deberías descansar.**

**-Les digo que estoy bien-contesto testarudamente.**

**A Harry le costó admitirlo pero sus amigos tenían razón, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con Hermione.**

**-Hermione-dijo Harry a la vez que la alcanzaba después de una clase de Herbología.**

**-¿Si?-preguntó la castaña.**

**-¿Podemos hablar?-le pidió Harry, aunque su pregunta fue algo tonta dado que ya estaban hablando.**

**-Si-contestó Hermione.**

**-Pero aquí no, vamos al patio-propuso el ojos verdes.**

**-Esta bien-dijo la castaña.**

**Harry y Hermione salieron al patio del castillo, Harry señaló a un árbol cerca del lago, Hermione comprendió que quería ir allí.**

**La castaña se sentó cerca del tronco del árbol, para que no le diera el sol y Harry se sentó en frente de ella.**

**-Hermione….quiero…decirte…que…tu…-decía Harry algo nervioso.**

**-¿Si?-pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas.**

**-Este…yo…que…quería…de…decirte…que…t…tu-no podía decirlo y si le decía que NO!**

**-¿Si?-volvió a preguntar la castaña-¿Qué quieres decirme?**

"**Vamos ármate de valor, tienes que decírselo-se decía una y otra vez.**

**-Quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho-dijo por fin el ojos verdes.**

**Hermione se quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.**

**-Tu también me gustas mucho-dijo la castaña tan roja como un tomate.**

**Harry se acercó demasiado a Hermione hasta que solo lo separaban unos centímetros de su boca.**

**-Te amo-susurró el ojos verdes y después simplemente la beso.**

**La noticia de que el famoso Harry Potter era novio de la hija de muggles Hermione Granger, se esparció por todo el colegio en tan solo un minuto, por todas las partes donde pasaba la pareja la gente se acercaba a cuchichear sobre lo que sabían sobre los dos.**

**-Yo he oído que los papas de ella-decía una chica de cuarto año-son dentistas.**

**-Yo he oído-dijo un niño de segundo año-que solo le interesa la fama que tiene Potter.**

**Pero a la pareja la única opinión que les importaba era la de su amigo Ron.**

**-Lo sabía-decía el pelirrojo en la sala común-por eso andabas tan distraído últimamente ¿eh?-dijo entre risas.**

**La pareja hacía caso omiso a las burlas de los Slytherin, sobre todo a las burlas de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.**

**-Hey! Granger ¿Has preparado un filtro de amor últimamente?-decía Pansy.**

**-Veo que Potter, siente debilidad por las sangres-sucias-dijo Draco.**

**-No les hagas caso-decía la castaña al ojos verdes.**

**-Solo porque tu me lo pides-dijo Harry a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Te amo-dijo Hermione-**

**-Y yo a ti-coincidió Harry.**

**Y así la pareja se preparaba, para lo que el futuro les tenía preparado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**4° CAPÍTULO: "Director y Ministro"**

**Era de noche, la cena en el Gran Comedor había acabado, Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio inmóvil, parecería como si estuviera esperando que algo pasará.**

**-¿Vendrá?-preguntó una voz de mujer.**

**-Si, quedamos que a las diez en punto-dijo checando su reloj de arena-el nunca llega tarde, pero acércate más Minerva que no te puedo ver, parece que estoy hablando con el aire-dijo riendo entre dientes-si Rita Skeeter me viera ahora si me darían por loco.**

**Dijo a la vez que soltaba una sonora carcajada.**

**-Esa entrometida-gruño McGonagall-siempre saca un chisme de cualquiera, no me sorprendería, si mañana apareciera Mundungus Fletcher en la primera página de El Profeta.**

**-Si-admitió Dumbledore-a mi tampoco me sorprendería.**

**Un silencio se apoderó del despacho del director, un silencio que fue roto por los llantos de Fawkes el fénix.**

**La profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida ya que la chimenea del despacho del director estaba en llamas, no eran unas llamas rojas, sino unas llamas de color verdes escarlata, poco a poco se vio a un hombre con apariencia de león salir entre los escombros.**

**-Buenas noches-dijo Rufus Scrimgeour.**

**Dumbledore se paró de su asiento le tendió la mano al Ministro de Magia y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.**

**-Buenas noches, Rufus-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-¿Qué te trae a Hogwarts a estas horas de la noche?**

**-Malas noticias, Dumbledore, malas noticias-dijo Scrimgeour.**

**-Suéltalas de una vez-dijo el anciano.**

**-El Consejo Escolar se reunió hoy en la tarde-decía el ministro-y ha decidido que este colegio cierre sus puertas por el bien de sus alumnos.**

**Dumbledore dio un golpe al escritorio y se puso de pie inmediatamente.**

**-Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro-soltó el director a la vez que miraba al ministro a través de sus gafas de media luna-que hay en todo el mundo mágico.**

**Scrimgeour se levantó de su asiento sin alterarse.**

**-El Consejo Escolar ya ha hablado-dijo severamente-Hogwarts mañana cerrara sus puertas a las diez de la mañana.**

**-Pero, Rufus-intervino la profesora McGonagall-Albus tiene razón, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en estos momentos.**

**-¿Seguro?-dijo riendo-no fue seguro cuando los mortífagos, se infiltraron en el colegio la semana pasada.**

**-Los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts, aprovechando que no estaba Dumbledore-dijo McGonagall entrecortadamente.**

**-Con Dumbledore o sin Dumbledore, el colegio cerrará-dijo Srimgeour malhumorado.**

**El ministro caminó directamente hacia la chimenea, tomó un poco del polvo que estaba en una vasija con la mano.**

**-Pero…-dijo la profesora McGonagall, pero el ministro la interrumpió.**

**-El Consejo Escolar ya ha hablado, Minerva-dijo irritado-y yo ya he dado mi orden, Hogwarts cerrará.**

**El ministro arrojó los polvos flu al suelo y dijo "Ministerio de Magia" y simplemente desapareció.**


End file.
